


New Christmas Traditions

by fiftyshadesofstony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Celebrating Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony
Summary: Steve wants to make his first Christmas as Tony's boyfriend a special one, and sets out to establish some new holiday traditions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	New Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhair_Manuel_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhair_Manuel_02/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Jhair_Manuel_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhair_Manuel_02/pseuds/Jhair_Manuel_02) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1.Jhair Moncca#9760  
> 2\. A reconciliation after CA: CW. Have Steve apologize in person  
> 3\. An alternate universe where Tony and Steve become villains. Tony returns to Stark Industries and goes back to his origins and Steve no longer believes in government and teams up with Hydra to do whatever he wants.  
> One of Steve's missions is to kill Tony, but he is in love with Tony and although he no longer has feelings for anyone, he is the only one who feels regret for what he did to him in CA: CW  
> Tony thinks he forgot Steve, but apparently he will always be tied to him.  
> 4\. Do not Wants: I don't want such a short apology. I mean, I want it to have a lot of feeling  
> 5\. BOTTOM STEVE please. That Steve wish to be f*cked. Only that XD.  
>   
> Jhair is a bottom Steve enthusiast, much like myself, so I hope you enjoy this story, love!!!

Steve found himself humming _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_ as he glided around the kitchen, getting everything in order. It was Christmas morning, his very first Christmas as Tony’s boyfriend, and he wanted to make sure he gave the man he loved so much reason to finally love the holiday too. 

There wasn't a single person who knew Tony that wasn't aware of how much he hated Christmas. Most thought Tony was a Scrooge just for the sake of it, but those close to him knew how awful the day was for him growing up. More often than not, Christmas was spent opening presents in a room alone while his parents and their house staff fussed over getting the manor ready for the annual Stark Christmas party. When that wasn't the case, Tony spent the day being looked after by Jarvis as his parents traveled the world, attending to everyone under the sun except for their only child. 

Knowing what cold and distant Christmases Tony had been through made it easy to see why he hated even acknowledging the day. Despite this, though, Steve wanted so desperately to give Tony the Christmas he deserved. So, here he was, laying out fresh fruit, brewing freshly ground coffee, and plating the bacon, eggs and chocolate chip pancakes in preparation for what he hoped would be a wonderful day. 

Just as Steve finished setting the table, Tony groggily shuffled into the kitchen. “Morning, sweetheart,” Steve greeted, smiling as his boyfriend plopped down into his chair with a thud. 

Tony rubbed at one of his eyes, clearly still not fully awake. “Mornin’, where's coffee?” Tony slurred. 

Steve poured him a cup, taking care to use the dishes he’d laid out on the table. He handed the mug over to Tony, waiting for him to shake off the haze of sleep, which happened right around the time that Tony reached out to rub Steve’s back in thanks. 

“What the fuck?” Tony asked, turning to see Steve standing beside him in nothing but an apron. 

Steve turned towards Tony with a sweet yet nervous smile. “I know you've not always had good memories of Christmas with your family,” Steve began, rubbing a thumb over Tony’s cheek, “so I wanted to start anew, to hopefully turn Christmas into a day that you look forward to.” 

“And you wanted to do that by serving me breakfast while naked?” Tony asked, a confused smile on his face. 

“Well, I wasn't sure if you'd humor me with this, so I figured I'd sweeten the pot and make my proposal a little more enticing.” 

“Oh it's enticing, alright,” Tony leered, attempting to lift the apron to see what was hiding behind it. 

Steve swatted at him, rolling his eyes as he smiled fondly. “None of that, mister. We’ve got to eat breakfast before we start any of our holiday festivities.” 

“Such as?” Tony prompted as he began dishing out the food. 

“Well, I thought we could take it easy today. Watch some holiday movies, stuff like _Die Hard_ or _Home Alone_. I also got what we need to decorate Christmas cookies or make our own hot cocoa. Really, we can be as laid back or as busy as you’d like. This day is about doing what makes you happy.” 

Tony hummed as he nodded, taking a bite of his bacon. They sat in companionable silence from then on, enjoying their breakfast together. Once done, Steve stood to clear the table. As he moved to place the dishes in the sink, he felt hands circling his waist, going under the apron to caress his hips. 

“What are you up to?” Steve asked, warmly. 

“Well”, Tony began, slowly trailing his hands lower. “You said the day is about doing what makes me happy. Right now, what would make me happy is doing _you_.” Tony gingerly grasped Steve’s cock, giving his boyfriend the chance to protest at any point, but the shuddering exhale Steve let out was indication enough to continue. 

Tony began peppering kisses from Steve's shoulder up his neck, all the while slowly stroking Steve under the apron. Just as Steve felt the faint tingling of pleasure rising up his spine, Tony withdrew his hand, stopping to whisper in Steve's ear. “I think one of the first traditions we should start is eating dessert right after breakfast.” Tony moved his hands to massage Steve’s ass, and he couldn't help but hitch his breath at the implication. “Spread your legs and lean on the counter,” Tony ordered. 

Steve moved with lightning speed, feeling his face warm as he folded his arms on the counter and rested his head atop of them. Rimming was a relatively new addition to their sex life. Steve had made mention of the fact that it had always intrigued him, but he never felt comfortable broaching the topic with partners before or during the war. Tony had been so kind and caring the first time they tried it and Steve had such a wonderful time. Now, Tony would offer to eat Steve out any time he wanted to really show his appreciation for his boyfriend. 

Steve was only able to focus on the pride he felt at knowing Tony wanted to reward him, before he felt a wide, wet surface on his hole. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Steve uttered at the feel of the tongue on him. Tony let out a chuckle as he continued to lap at the furled skin, teasing. Steve wanted to let Tony set the pace, since the focus of the day was his happiness. As Tony worked, though, moving his tongue in slow, long strips, Steve felt himself losing it. He was seconds away from begging when he felt the tip of Tony’s tongue delve into his hole. 

Steve raked his nails over the countertop as Tony continued licking into him. “More, Tony,” Steve shuddered, “I need more.” 

Without preamble, Tony withdrew his tongue and plunged two slick fingers in its place. Steve sucked in a gasp at the intrusion, feeling deft fingers stroking his inner walls. 

“Is this what you were looking for?” Tony purred. Steve tried to utter a response but as soon as he opened his mouth, Tony’s fingers slid across his prostate, drawing a low moan from him. 

“I want…” Steve muttered into the counter

“You’ve gotta speak up, baby. Tell me what you want,” Tony gently prompted. 

Steve was still trying to express his wants and needs, when it came to sex, with confidence. Before going into the ice, Steve didn’t have much opportunity to ask for anything too specific. Any sexual encounters, especially with men, were quick and discreet. Steve had had just enough time to determine what he liked but not enough time to feel comfortable voicing his desires. At least, not until he met Tony. Speaking up in bed was still hard, but so worth it when Steve knew the man he loved would stop at nothing to give him what he needed. 

With that thought on his mind, Steve turned his head to the side. “I want...I want you to fuck me. I need your cock inside me, Tony,” Steve uttered, breathlessly. He felt Tony withdraw his fingers, and muffled a disappointed sound. 

“I hear you baby, I’ve got you,” Tony soothed, before lining himself up. He slowly pushed in, bottoming out in record time, letting out a low groan the second his hips met Steve’s ass. 

It took a moment for Steve to adjust, but once he did, he reached around to feel Tony’s thigh. “ _please_...”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Tony ground out before drawing his hips back and snapping them forward. 

The pace Tony set wasn’t slow, but there was no sense of frenzy or a need to hurriedly chase their release. It was just the two of them, taking their time. Steve felt Tony lean down, pressing his chest to Steve’s back. “You feel absolutely incredible around me, willing to take anything I give you,” Tony whispered, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “Wonder if I could make you come just like this; on nothing but my cock. Think you can?” 

Steve tried to nod, but felt the resistance as Tony’s hand pulled his hair, just enough to barely hurt. “Yes, fuck Tony, yes!” 

Tony picked up the pace then, snapping his hips forward and hitting Steve’s prostate dead on. Steve felt so many sensations at once: his abdomen being driven into the counter harder and harder, the apron rubbing against his cock, Tony’s nails dragging across his scalp as he gripped tighter on the hair in his hand. It was all too much and before he fully registered his orgasm hitting him, Steve was coming. The second his cock was spent, Steve felt his knees go weak. The only thing holding him up was Tony, fucking into him with reckless abandon. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Steve, so perfect, so good,” Tony rambled. “God, you’re so tight, gonna make me cum so deep in your hole. Fuck… _fuck_ ” Tony bit out as he came, buried to the hilt inside of Steve. 

The pair of them managed to defy gravity, standing at the counter on legs that had turned to jello as they fought to catch their breath. 

“That was definitely something,” Tony grunted, pulling out and stumbling back into a chair at the kitchen table. 

Steve stood up slowly, adjusting his now cum stained apron. “I guess we should get dressed before we go about the rest of our day?” 

Tony grabbed the bottom of his apron, pulling him in and wrapping his arms around his waist. “We can definitely shower, but I don’t know about getting dressed. I think in the spirit of establishing new Christmas traditions, maybe we should make Naked Christmas our thing.”

Steve smiled down at Tony, wracking his hands through his hair. “Is Naked Christmas the only way it’ll take to make you start loving this holiday?” 

Tony considered the question. “No, all I need is you here with me to make Christmas perfect” Tony assured, with a sweet smile. “But Naked Christmas definitely wouldn’t hurt.”


End file.
